BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship
The BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship is the top singles championship in Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), it is exclusively defended in deathmatches. The title was established on August 9, 1998 when The Great Pogo defeated Mitsuhiro Matsunaga in a tournament final in a glass and fire coffin cremation deathmatch tournament final to become the first champion. Title reigns are determined either by professional wrestling matches between wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines or by scripted circumstances. Wrestlers are portrayed as either villains or heroes as they follow a series of tension-building events, which culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches for the championship. Ryuji Ito as the most times reigns with 6 title reigns and he is also the longest and shortest reigning. His second reign his the shortest reign with 4 days and the longest with 850 days. The title changes occurred in multiple deathmatches like the glass and fire coffin cremation deathmatch, lumberjack deathmatch, barbed wire board deathmatch and Caribbean-style barbed wire, light tubes, light tubes board and barbed wire chess board deathmatch. Overveiw The first belt was designed on the front and sides with chair, and it was called "chair belt of the color". the design was decided by the fans public offering to them. However, CZW's Zandig returned home while he was holding the belt but during his reign BJW ended their partnership with CZW, he didn't return the belt home and created the CZW Deathmatch Championship which led to BJW to create a new belt to replace the old one. The second belt was made with a barbed wire was made by Ryuji Ito later in the form of a spider web. However, as the metal surface became aged when in 2012, they decided to update the design of the 3 belt. On April 28, 2013, the third belt was showcased and designed with chairs, fluorescent lamps and thumbtacks. It started using Yokohama style on May 5 of the same year. When Ryuji Yamakawa retired in 2012, he created and presented a replica of the original belt. Championship Tournament Big Japan Pro Wrestling held a 8-man tournament to crown the first champion, The tour was held from June 8 through August 9, 1998. Rules * Male wrestlers only who do death match not women wrestlers. * Pinfall, Submission, Referee Stop, Doctor Stop * Anyway the rules that can take a fall anywhere are basically rejected. * Time limit: 30 minutes 1 win. In the case of time limit draw, the champion retains his belt. * Unlimited time until March 2007 was one match, but from the safety aspect of the wrestlers with time restrictions were set for championship matches after April. * In principle, do not take the rope to escape, foul count and of the site count as a rule. Pinfall has to be 3 counts. * The challenger has the authority to present the match form of the day to the champion and announce it before the match. * For the championship match when it becomes vacant, the match form is decided by mutual agreement among opponents. * They can use weapons used in regular matches, such as fluorescent lights, glasses, thumbtacks, etc. You can also use weapons brought by your opponents as well as yourself. * However, if there are weapons that are prohibited from being used under the regulations of the venue, they have to follow them. * If a theme related to the venue or the opening time is established weapons to be used according to that theme. * These rules can be changed by mutual agreement (Challenger entitlement and time limit can not be changed). However, the change rule in case applies only to that match. Title history Gallery |-| Gallery= BJWDeatho.jpg|Original belt design BJWDeath1.jpg|Second belt design BJWDeath2.jpg|Third belt design BJWDeath53.jpg|Replica of the original belt design |-| Champions= Pogodeathheavy.jpg|The Great Pogo Matsunagadeathheavy.jpg|Mitsuhiro Matsunaga shadowdeathheavy.jpg|Shadow WX Yamakawadeathheavy.jpg|Ryuji Yamakawa homnadeathheavy.jpg|Tomoaki Honma Zandigdeathheavy.jpg|Zandig Kanemuradeathheavy.jpg|Kintaro Kanemura itodeathheavy.jpg|Ryuji Ito kobayashideathmatchchamp.jpg|Abdullah Kobayashi Sasakideathmatchchamp.jpg|Takashi Sasaki Numazawadeathheavy.jpg|Jaki Numazawa miyamotobjwdeathhaevy.jpg|Yuko Miyamoto ishikawadeathheavy.jpg|Shuji Ishikawa kodakadeathheavy.jpg|Isami Kodaka hoshinodeathheavy.jpg|Kankuro Hoshino Masayadeathheavy.jpg|Masaya Takahashi takedadeathheavy.jpg|Masashi Takeda Category:Championships Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Championships